Hope
by Jaz Varishkova
Summary: Dedicado a Mor. • Llegado un punto en el camino sientes que no das más, y el desespero corre por tus mejillas en forma de lágrimas. Pero siempre queda la esperanza.


_Yuri! on Ice_ no me pertenece.

* * *

Pαrα Mor, porque siempre me escuchα. Te reee bαnco.

* * *

Hope

Yūri duerme inmerso en un sueño narcótico sin pesadillas, lo sabe por el suave ritmo de su respiración. Hay noches en las que respira errático y despierta sudando frío con un grito atorado en la garganta.

Acaricia sus cabellos negros y lacios con la yema de sus dedos. No quiere despertarlo, pues sabe que de hacerlo la noche en vela será eterna.

Yūri duerme en paz, y visto así parece un ángel. Un ángel infinitamente bello e inmensamente roto.

Se levanta de la cama en puntas de pie, procurando cual sombra no hacer ningún ruido siquiera. La lamparilla de la mesita de noche se halla encendida como siempre —Yūri le teme a la oscuridad—, así que le es relativamente fácil vestirse con premura. Se desliza hasta la puerta de la habitación y sale no sin antes echarle una última mirada a la espalda dormida de Yūri.

Maccachin lo recibe agitando la cola, pero no ladra. Como su dueño, parece entender que el silencio es importante para lo que están a punto de hacer. En su lugar dirige su mirada ansiosa a la percha donde cuelgan su collar y su correa. Viktor entiende y alista a su mascota.

El viento frío lo golpea en la cara apenas sale del edificio, y por instinto se ajusta el abrigo y la bufanda. El perro tira de la correa y Viktor comienza a caminar detrás de él, autómata.

San Petersburgo posee una belleza única en las noches invernales. De día las calles son transitadas y alegres, de noche el silencio apenas es roto por el sonido de los autos en la lejanía. Viktor sonríe levemente al recordar que esas fueron las razones por las que escogió vivir en un vecindario como aquel.

Maccachin lo guía y él se deja hacer. Piensa en Yūri y un resabio de tristeza se cuela en sus pensamientos. Le pasa siempre que piensa en él, y ahora con más frecuencia que nunca.

Hubo un tiempo en su vida en que le faltaron fortalezas. El mundo entero lo adoraba, pero descubrió que nadie lo amaba como él creía merecer. Entonces apareció Yūri.

Conocer a Yūri fue como un portentoso rayo de luz que entró a su vida sin pedir permiso y se instaló en lo más profundo de su alma para no marcharse jamás.

En Yūri redescubrió el significado de vivir y de dar vida. Nuevas alegrías y sentimientos agradables se colaban por su piel a través de Yūri.

Pensó que duraría para siempre y alistó su corazón para una nueva vida.

Pero el hado quiso jugar y fue cruel con ellos. Un día, aparentemente de la nada, Yūri cambió.

Sus sonrisas se hicieron plásticas y sus silencios más largos. El sonido de su risa se apagó, y Viktor casi ya no la recuerda. Solo sabe que era una carcajada limpia y cantarina.

Siempre que piensa es lo mismo: se pregunta una y otra vez en qué momento comenzó todo y, sobre todo, qué estaba haciendo él mientras la tristeza se gestaba en el alma de Yūri.

No se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto hasta la fatídica noche en que lo encontró encerrado en el baño del departamento, solo y sosteniendo una cuchilla en la mano temblorosa.

Sintió pánico: su luz se estaba apagando y él no se dio cuenta.

Y buscó ayuda. Yūri era demasiado orgulloso y autosuficiente como para pedirla, pero él sabía que aquello era demasiado grande como para dejarlo pasar. Buscó ayuda en amigos y finalmente encontró lo que Yūri necesitaba. Este gimió, protestó y lloró porque no quería. No quería que los demás lo encontraran debilucho y patético. Y no, no había forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Le costó convencerlo. Yūri acudió renuente al principio, y al poco tiempo pareció mejorar. Su sonrisa ya no era tan plástica, sus silencios eran más cortos y hasta se podía escucharle una risita. Y Viktor sonreía aliviado porque su sol volvía a brillar.

Pero de nuevo, meses después, todo volvió a cambiar.

Las heridas en los brazos de Yūri se habían cerrado, quedando en ellos unas cicatrices blancas como recordatorio. Pero el alma no dejaba de sangrarle.

Llegaron la ansiedad y las noches en vela. El temor a la oscuridad y los terrores nocturnos. La inseguridad, el miedo, como fantasmas, se instalaron en la casa.

Llegaron las pastillas de colores. Una rosada para la depresión, celeste la otra para la ansiedad, y amarilla la última para lo que el médico llamaba gentilmente «ideas raras», explicándole que con ellas se sentiría mejor.

Viktor estaba siempre ahí, porque no hacía falta que un terapeuta le dijera que Yūri lo necesitaba a su lado siempre. Estaba ahí para espantar a los fantasmas y llamar a Morfeo. Estaba ahí para sostenerlo entre sus brazos hasta que la pesadilla se apaciguara y pudiera aterrizar.

Estaba ahí en esos momentos de mejoras, en donde se permitían sonreír. Y estaba ahí en los peores momentos para secar sus lágrimas y aliviar sus temblores.

Yūri era una persona fuerte, y Viktor lo sabía. Sabía también que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra ese demonio llamado tristeza que se le metió en los huesos se negaba a salir. Luchaba con fiereza y una voluntad de oro admirable. Ganaba batallas, pero la guerra seguía.

Y en la larga lucha intentaron de todo: viajar al otro lado del mundo, traer por largas temporadas a la familia de Yūri, una mascota —Maccachin le llamaron—, una nueva casa… pero nada parecía funcionar.

Viktor se encontró sentado en una plaza vacía, con su caniche apoyando su cabeza entre sus piernas. Miraba al cielo, y la nieve caía suavemente a su alrededor. Sintió las mejillas ardientes y las lágrimas frías rodando sobre ellas. Estaba llorando.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Durante años había sido el sostén de Yūri, ¿pero quién lo sostenía a él?

Se sintió cansado, infinitamente cansado y triste. El desespero se le escapaba por las esquinas de sus ojos y su corazón latía con una cadencia deprimente.

¿Qué debía hacer? Deseaba con toda su alma volver al Yūri que había conocido en aquella fiesta, ebrio, feliz, con los ojos brillantes de pasión y vida.

¿Qué debía hacer? Sentía que se estaba desmoronando por dentro y que sus bastiones no resistirían mucho más el embate de la tormenta.

Por primera vez se permitió ser sincero consigo mismo y decirse que ya no podía más.

¿Qué debía hacer? La pregunta sonaba como un eco dentro de su cabeza.

Se llevó una mano enguantada a la boca para contener los sollozos que se le escapaban. Frente a Yūri nunca se permitía flaquear ni derramar una sola lágrima. Pero ahora solo en medio de la noche y la nieve se permitía un instante para él, para el hombre cansado y repentinamente desorientado en el que se había convertido.

Maccachin gimió en sintonía con el llanto de su dueño. Viktor le acarició la cabeza lanuda sin dejar de lagrimear, agradecido por tener la presencia cálida del can en una noche tan fría.

Dejar a Yūri no era una opción. Abandonarlo a su suerte era imposible, porque Viktor seguía amándolo con la misma intensidad que los primeros días y todavía conservaba la esperanza de que la fuerza de su amor fuera suficiente para levantarlo y avanzar hacia adelante.

Viktor amaba a Yūri a pesar de todo. Yūri era su luz, su sol. Una luz que brillaba tan tenuemente que temía que un día ¡ojalá jamás! se extinguiera.

Mientras lloraba a lágrima viva, desahogando todas sus frustraciones, Viktor tuvo tiempo de admirar la belleza de la noche helada, de los copos de nieve y del silencio. Sintió que su vida se había convertido poco a poco en hielo y escarcha sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Una vieja leyenda cuenta que en la Tierra se libran una cruenta batalla por su alma. El invierno y la oscuridad cruzan espadas con el verano y su luz. Y un día, después del largo invierno, el verano saldría triunfante en forma de un sol brillante que extendía su brillo sobre la tierra y que haría correr a las sombras hacia las esquinas oscuras. Un largo verano lleno de luz y vida después del crudo invierno, y los humanos, seres pequeños que nada podían hacer mientras que duraba la batalla sentirían al fin que sus oraciones fueron escuchadas.

Al recordar aquella leyenda tan vieja que le había contado su madre, Viktor dejó de llorar y sacudió sus lágrimas suavemente.

Había una batalla y había una esperanza. Y aunque él se sentía sobrepasado por la situación, avasallado y cansado después de una guerra tan largamente librada, debía ser fuerte. Por él, por Yūri, por su luz y por su vida.

Debía ser fuerte y aferrarse a la esperanza de que el largo verano llegara pronto y el invierno tocara a su fin.

Un verano en forma de una sonrisa sincera en el rostro de Yūri, de silencios cada vez más cortos interrumpidos por una risa limpia y cantarina.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: tiene y no tiene que ver con el oneshot que publiqué en _Katsudon_. Más bien solo es una referencia, ya que en _Katsudon_ eso tiene su propia continuación.

La depresión, como en todas las enfermedades, tiene dos caras: el paciente y el acompañante. Pensé en el Viktor melancólico del flashback del capítulo once y me inspiré. Es difícil, realmente difícil lidiar con una persona depresiva, así que no me sorprende que en un punto los acompañantes se quiebren y digan que ya no dan más. No es culpa de Yūri, mucho menos de Viktor. Son las circunstancias. Pero al final, como Viktor, muchas personas se aferran a la esperanza para poder continuar.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

26 de junio de 2017, lunes.


End file.
